mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chirurgie
|Art = Heilkunde |Zugehörigkeit = Trepanation |Autor = Mediziner |Einordnung = Kategorie:Heilkunde |Jahr = |Zeit = |Quelle = }} Die ältesten Spuren einer Chirurgie bzw. chirurgischen Betätigung in Europa bieten die künstlichen Eröffnungen der Schädelhöhle an prähistorischen Kranien (s. Trepanation) und die gut geheilten Brüche von Extremitätenknochen, die gelegentlich gefunden werden (s. Knochenbrüche). Beschreibung Über kunstgerechten Wundverband in germanischer Frühzeit berichten historische und literarische Quellen (s. Wundbehandlung). Wenn nun auch das instrumenteile Rüstzeug für den ärztlichen Gebrauch, soweit es sich nicht unter Stein-, Bronze- und Eisenbedarf des täglichen Lebens verbirgt, in den Bodenfunden äußerst spärlich ist, so gibt doch schon die Lex Visigothorum den schriftlichen Beweis, dass selbst die Operation des Staares aus der römisch-griechischen Kultur bei einigen südlichen Germanenstämmen derart Eingang gefunden hatte, dass man gesetzliche Festlegungen über ihre Ausübung und Entlohnung für nötig erkannte (s. Staarstich). Ebenso wurde der Aderlaß aus der antiken Welt übernommen und verbreitete sich bei allen Germanenvölkern, weniger das Brenneisen (ahd. brennísan, and. jarn und knappjarn, das geknöpfte cauterium olivare), wenigstens zur verschorfenden Blutstillung, aber wir finden in Bald's Leechbook (etwa 900) Anweisungen zur Heilung solcher mit dem Brenneisen gesetzter Wunden und in nordischen Gesetzbüchern die Erwähnung des láta brenna sik. Die lebensrettende operative Entfernung eines Tumors durch den angelsächsischen Arzt Cynifried oder Cyneferth bei der Königin und Äbtissin Aetheldryth, von der die Sage erzählt, verlangt noch der Aufklärung; es scheint sich um die Spaltung eines Pestdrüsenabszesses zu handeln, der obendrein zum Tode führte. Dagegen ist in Bald's Leechbook (II, 22) Leechdoms, Wortcunning, and Starcraft of Early England (Internet Archive). 3 Bände. Thomas Oswald Cockayne. London 1864-66. Bd. II, S. 206 ff. sehr umständlich und sachverständig Vorbereitung, Ausführung und Nachbehandlung der Operation eines Leberabszesses geschildert (mid þy snid-isene), ohne dass die (anzunehmende) Entlehnung aus einem antiken Autor sich nachweisen ließe. Ähnlich steht es mit der Hasenschartenoperation (Wið hærscearde) an der gleichen Stelle aus dem beginnenden 10. Jhd. in Bald's Leechbook (I, 13) , wo angegeben wird, wie man zuerst die Scharte zurechtschneiden und dann mit Seide nähen solle (onsnið mid seaxse seowa mid seolce faeste). Amputationen werden dort in der Weise der Antike im abgestorbenen Gewebe vorzunehmen gelehrt (Bald's Leechbook I, 35). Dass man die Pfeilspitzen mit der Zange (sogar einer geschlossen bleibenden Sperrzange) extrahierte, verwundert nicht; eher schon, dass man 1221 in Island die Osteoklasie schiefgeheilter Knochen übte (s. Knochenbrüche). Stelzfüße und Krücken sind schon früh nachgewiesen, auch die aus der Antike her bekannte und beliebte Operation des Zäpfchenschnittes, der Staphylotomie, der schon im Jahre 1023 Eirik Jarl (s. Erik Hákonsson) zum Opfer fiel. Auch von Blasensteinoperationen in Nordeuropa besitzen wir Kunde. Doch handelt es sich in allen hier besprochenen Fällen um operative Maßnahmen, die wahrscheinlich unter dem Einfluß des chirurgischen Wissens der Antike standen. Die oft in der Literatur erwähnten schneidenden Eröffnungen von Eiteransammlung infolge von Verschwärungen in und unter der Haut, wenn die weit mehr beliebte Erweichung und das „Aufziehen" des Eitersackes nicht schnell genug zum Ziele führen wollte, mit dem Stein- oder Eisenmesser mögen aber immerhin Eigengut der germanischen Heilkunde sein. Quellen * Bibliothek der angelsächsischen Poesie (Internet Archive). Christian Wilhelm Michael Grein, Richard Paul Wülker. Kassel : G. H. Wigand, 1883 ff. Bd. VI, S. 62 f * Handbuch der Geschichte der Medizin (Internet Archive). Bearb. von Arndt al.. Theodor Puschmann, Max Höfler. Jena G. Fischer, 1902. Bd. I, S. 470-475. * Altnordische Heilkunde (Google Books). Fredrik Grøn. Harlem : De Erwen F. Bohn, 1908. S. 21-70. * English Medicine in the nglo-Saxon Times (Internet Archive). Joseph Frank Payne. Oxford : Clarendon Press, 1904. S. 82-93. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II, S. 375. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Heilkunde und Medizin